The Key To Your Heart
by lilyyoungblood
Summary: Lily Youngblood is taken aboard The Flying Dutchman as payment for Jack Sparrow's debt. How will Davy Jones and the crew react to a woman being on board? Davy JonesxOC OOC Davy Jones


Lily Youngblood folded her arms, her feet planted firmly on the wooden deck of the _Black Pearl_. She examined the horizon, taking note that the sun was about to set soon.. but her attention was mainly focused on the other ship parked not too far away.

The other crew members behind her shuddered and whispered amongst themselves about the deadly-looking ship that so boldly floated before them. She rolled her eyes. It amazed her at how _frightened_ a big group of men were compared to a small woman.

"Ol' Pete was the one to go on the_Dutchman, _this time!" A _Pearl_ crew member whispered loudly, his voice trembling.

"Oi, so what'll happen when Jones finds out 'e died from bein' sick yesterday?" Another asked.

Sick of hearing their bickering, Lily spun around and yelled louder than she had wanted to, "Would the both of you just shut up? Jones'll pick whoever the hell he damn well pleases!"

_"Her-uh_," a voice that was enough to make her flinch spoke quickly. Lily turned around, her eyes meeting the icy-blue of Davy Jones's. He was smirking at her. "She's the one."

Jack raised an eyebrow, giving him a look of disgust. "Her? But.. she's.. a_woman_! Surely you need a nice, big,_strong_ man to handle the labor the_Dutchman_ has to offer? Besides, she's got a whole bunch of diseases and whatnot-"

Lily's jaw dropped, but Jones was quick to retaliate. "She'll be the one, Sparrow. The _last_ soul you'll be givin' me. Either she comes with me, or you do-uh!"

Jack froze and looked back and forth between Davy and Lily. He took in a deep breath. "..Fine. Take the bloody lass, then."

This time, Lily did gasp, "You.._bloody asshole!_" It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to go, it was more or less her Captain's way of letting her go..

Jones smirked again, ignoring the woman as he stared at Jack. "Congratulations, Sparra'. You just paid off your debt-uh."

* * *

The sky lit like fire and the sound of rain was disturbed by the piercing blow of thunder. Lily's eyes closed as the rain enveloped her body. The crew had gone on a loot-hunt and left her behind. Since she was alone, she decided it was best to clean herself up.

She wore a top that exposed her entire stomach and most of her chest, excluding her bust and she wore bottoms that covered the important areas, but exposed the legs.

She ran her fingers through her hair and then bent down to grab a small jar. Opening it, she took some of whatever it was that was inside and ran it over her arms, legs, chest, stomach and any other skin that was exposed.

"What _are_ you doing?" The soft voice behind her was loud enough to hear, despite the pounding rain and she turned around, completely un-ashamed.

She squinted through the darkness and a nearby lamp helped guide her eyes to the man standing not too far away. Davy Jones.

"I'm bathing, Captain," she replied gently, turning back around to finish washing herself down. "It's long over-due."

"Bathing with _what_?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Just some stuff I made with plants," she shrugged. "Nothing poisonous, or anything." When the crew began to form not too far away from her, she groaned. "Damn. I was hoping they wouldn't be back this soon." As if on cue, a series of whistles and hollers filled her ears and she rolled her eyes, turning herself around so she was facing Davy. "Well, I guess I'm finished."

Without another word, she walked right past Davy and into his quarters. He froze.. _his_ quarters? As he turned around to say something, the door was already closed in his face. Angered, he opened it and stormed in, slamming it behind him. "'Scuse me, but who the hell said you could come in _my_-uh cabin and get whatever you please?"

"_You're_ the one who put it all in here," she scoffed. "And you weren't on the ship when I decided to clean myself off, so I figured instead of waiting for you and then troubling you to get it for me, I'd just get it myself."

That shut him up, but not for long. "I made such a mistake choosing you," he muttered, walking over to a table and sitting down in the chair next to it.

She laughed at that. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Still in her hand-made under clothes, she began to dig around in the sack she brought with her on board that was full of clothes and other things she'd need on her stay.

"You don't look like you eat much," he blurted.

She snorted. "That's 'cause I don't. Thanks for noticing." She stood up tall, a pair of pants in her hands. "You don't look like you talk to women much."

As insulting as it seemed, it made him chuckle. "Aye, I don't. Not with a face like this, you don't-uh."

She frowned. "That's not what I meant." He shot her a confused look and she continued. "I meant because of your attitude, not your looks, Jones. You know," she began, putting the pants on, "for somebody who's cursed and looks the way you do, you're not.. how can I say this.. un-attractive at all. You still look like a man to me." She paused when he said nothing. Walking over to him, her arms and stomach still exposed, she held out her arm. "You can feel it if you want."

"W-what-uh?" He blurted, raising a confused eye ridge at her.

"My arm," she said, dangling it a little in front of him. "When's the last time you touched a woman's skin? Go on, now. I don't mind. Consider it a favor." She wasn't really expecting him to do it, but when he slowly lifted his hand and rested it on her arm, she was a bit surprised. After a few minutes of his fingers trailing against the small hairs of her skin, she slowly pulled it away. "There."

He blinked and watched as she put her shirt on and then squeezed the rest of the water from her hair. "Thanks," she heard him mutter, but only smiled in return.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, she cleared her throat. "I met a woman once.. back when I lived on land," she began and Jones snapped his head to look at her. He looked confused, but she continued on, ignoring the look. "She was probably the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. We were like.. one in the same. It was a shame she didn't like women, though. We'd a been a great pair."

"You.. like _women_?" Davy could hardly ask the question.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well, I like men, _too_! And it's not like it was a choice, or anything. From the time I could remember, I'd always looked up to women the same way I did men." She shrugged, "It was natural to me." He was silent, so she continued. "After a while, I got sick of being alone. All I wanted was _her_. No man could ever make me feel the way she did."

Jones frowned. What made her think she could talk to him about her problems? "Sorry, lass, I don't do so well when it comes to love stories," he told her coldly.

She smiled and walked over to him, getting close to his face. So close, he had to pull away a little. "I'm telling you this because I think we're the same."

He growled and stood up, towering over her. "And pray tell-uh, _what_makes you think this-uh?" His heavy accent had begun to interfere with his emotions.

Still, despite his obvious anger, she smiled and looked down at the floor between them. "I left land and went to sea, hoping I'd leave her memory behind, but," she shook her head. "It didn't work." Then, raising her head and getting in his face, she spoke again. "And I'd bet my ridiculous stash of rum hidden on the _Black Pearl _that cuttin' your heart out didn't make you forget, either, _Davy Jones_."

He reeled back and froze, staring her dead in the eyes. At first she thought he was going to choke her to death, the way his crab claw opened and closed constantly, but, to her surprise, his muscles loosened and he smirked. "Y'have rum hidden on the _Pearl-uh_?" He asked.

She grinned, standing tall and folding her arms across her chest. "Are you impressed?" When he only chuckled and sat back down in his chair, she got closer to him, bending down so her face almost touched his. "How about we go hunt down that ship of Jack's, grab the stash and come back here, where we can sit down, have a few bottles and just.. drink our hearts out?" She paused and smiled meekly, thinking about what she just said. "Well, I'll drink mine out and we can call ourselves even. Sound like a plan?"

And who was Jones to deny an offer like that?


End file.
